


A Cute Distraction

by R0gue



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Love Confessions, Mainly Riko/You, POV Multiple, Promise, Romance, Side Kanan/Chika, YouRiko is amazing, there needs to be more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-10-12 04:46:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10482384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R0gue/pseuds/R0gue
Summary: Kanan catches You being distracted by Riko during practice and asks her to stop. The next day Chika also notices something is up and the two try to convince You to confess.Meanwhile Chika is remembering a promise that her and Kanan made as children and confronts her about it.(Edit: I have changed to an M rating as there will probably be lewd scenes later on.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoy the first chapter, I will be updating the as frequently as I can. I just love YouRiko as a pairing so much and there needs to be more fics with this pairing. As I said before I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Also thank you to xcamay on tumblr for helping with the ChiKanan parts as well as helping with coming up with a few ideas here and there for the rest of it.

Today’s practice was coming to a close for the Aqours girls. They finished up their final rehearsal of the day and most of them collapsed from exhaustion. The girls slowly got up and made their way over to their bags to cool themselves down. As they were doing this, Kanan approached You. “Hey You-chan, can I have a word?”

“Sure,” You says, wiping the sweat from her forehead with a towel, before following Kanan. “Is everything okay?”

“Um… well, I am going to need you to try to stop being distracted by Riko-chan while you are practicing,” Kanan says. “It’s throwing you off your concentration. I didn’t want to say anything during, but it is really obvious.”

You’s face has turned bright red. “Huh… I… wasn’t…”Her voice was stammering as she turns her head to look at Kanan.  _ Was I really that obvious? _ “I’ll try not to… please don’t tell anyone…”

“Don’t worry I won’t… just try to keep it out of practice.” Kanan smiles at You. “Let’s get back.” The two walk back and rejoin the main group of girls.

*              *              *

The second years were standing at the main gates to the school chatting amongst themselves. Dia and Mari had gone to the student council room to get some work done Ruby and Hanamaru had gone to the library to study. Kanan and Yoshiko had gone off on their own.

“We should probably get going, the bus will be here soon,” Riko says, disrupting the conversation that the three had just been having.

“Ye-” Chika’s body freezes in place mid-sentence. “C-Can you two go on ahead… I have… something... that I need to take care of.” Before either of the other two had a chance to react, she had started sprinting towards the school again.

“Th-That was… weird….” You says before turning to Riko again.  _ I am going to be alone with her the entire journey home. _ You’s cheeks darken a little. “Sh-Shall we get going?”

*              *              *

Chika felt kinda bad for just leaving her friends to go home alone, but she needed to run. _ I’m sure there will be a chance to apologize later. _ She rounds the corner until she sees her at the meeting point. Kanan. Her heart leaps in her chest. _ Th-There’s no way she remembers right? _ She slows her pace and slowly approaches the girl. “H-Hey…”

Kanan jumps upon hearing Chika’s voice. “Oh… hi... Chika-chan.” She stands up straighter. “Sh-Shall we go somewhere… more private?”

Chika nods in response. “H-How about the roof… it is usually quiet this time of day.”

Kanan also nods and the two walk in silence up to the roof of the school. When they reach the top neither one breaks the silence, not knowing what to say.

“Um…” Chika starts, pausing soon after. She takes a few deep breaths trying to calm herself. _ I wonder if she does remember. Surely she would’ve brought something up by now if she did.  _ Chika could feel her eyes start to water. “Um… Kanan-chan… you know how we knew each other… when we were younger…”

Kanan’s cheeks turned a light shade of pink. “Y-Yes…”

“D-Do you remember the final day that we spent together?” Chika asks. She clutched the small dolphin pendant that she had in her pocket, pulling it out soon after. “D-Do you remember this.”

Kanan looked in shock at the small pendant. Her face quickly turned bright red. “N-No… I have no idea what that is.” She turns her head to the side.

Hearing this Chika’s outstretched hand drops to her side. The tears that had formed in her eyes began streaming down her face. _ I knew it was stupid. Why would she remember? It was just a stupid promise from a stupid kid. _ She walks to the edge of the roof.  _ I hate this stupid pendant. _ She pulled her hand back and prepared to throw it.

Her hand wouldn’t move, it was stuck behind her head. It was then that she realized that a hand was on her wrist, a hand that spun her round quickly. Before she knew what was going on, she felt a pair of lips on hers and an arm wrapping around her waist. Her arm fell to her side, the pendant slipping from her fingers and landing on the floor with a small clink.

A second pendant, matching the first falls to the floor as well, landing next to the first in a way so that the noses of the dolphins end up touching each other.

*              *              *

For the second day in a row, You was approached after practice. This time, it was by Chika. “Are you okay You-chan? You haven’t been very focused in practice for the past few days.” She grabs her arm and pulls her to the side so that the two are out of earshot.

“Y-Yeah I’m fine, just been a bit… tired lately.”  _ There is no way she bought such a terrible excuse… What else could I have said. admit that I like Riko? _ You’s face slightly blushes. “I… I should be fine tomorrow.”

Chika’s face turns to a pouty expression. “You-chan… I know you well enough to know when you are lying… you can talk to me.” Her face has shifted slightly. Her brow was now furrowed and her eyes were fixed on You’s.

“F-Fine…” You sighs to herself.  _ I am not getting out of this one. _ She takes a deep breath. “I… um… I really like Riko-chan… l-like a lot…” She turns her head to the side as she says this. She can feel the blood rushing to her cheeks and knows it would just get worse if she looks at Chika’s face right now.

Chika’s mouth was ajar and her eyes were wide open and staring at You. “Y-You do… I… I had no idea… th-that makes so much sense…” Her mouth breaks into a smile and she pulls You into a hug. “That's great You-chan! When are you going to ask her? Does anyone else know? I have so many questions.”

“A-Ask h-her… I hadn't thought of doing that… and yes… Kanan-chan knows… as far as I know there isn't anyone else.” You finally turns back to face Chika, her face still bright red.

“Kanan-chan! Can you come over here please!” Chika calls out to the rest of the group. Kanan looks up and seems to say something to the rest of them before walking over. “You knew that You likes Riko-chan?”

“I… uh… yes, I did… I saw her watching her during practice…” Kanan has a puzzled look on her face. “H-How did you find out?”

“I made her tell me what was wrong. She seemed distant… but nevermind that… help me convince her to confess.” Chika grabs You to stop her escaping.

“I-I’m okay… I don't need to-” You tries to protest, but Chika cuts her off.

“You-chan… you should tell her how you feel. You never know what might happen. Sometimes it works out…” Chika takes a glance at Kanan as she says this. She looks back at You almost immediately after, hoping that the girl didn't see. “J-Just give it a go. It might go well.”

You stated past the two girls, her gaze eventually falling to Riko. She is really pretty today, the afternoon sun seems to make her sparkle… it can't hurt to ask… can it? “O-Okay… if I see an opportunity then I will…” She straightens up as she says this. Her eyes watching Riko as she leaves with the rest of Aqours. “Thanks… I should probably get going…”

“Good luck!” Chika shouts after her as You starts to walk away. “I’m rooting for you.”

*              *              *

You heads out the front gates of the school. She checks her phone as she does.  _ Riko should be at the bus stop by now. I should speed up. _ She puts her phone away and looks up. There a few feet in front of her was Riko, walking towards the bus stop. “R-Riko-chan!” She calls out to the girl ahead of her.

“H-Huh…” Riko turns round. “Y-You-chan.”

You begins to run to catch up with her. Unfortunately, she doesn't see a bottle lying on the floor and her foot slips on it and sends her crashing to the floor.

Riko rushes over to her, crouching down and offering her hand to help You up. “A-Are you okay You-chan? You really should watch where you are going.”

You shakes her head a little, she still feels a little dazed. She looks up at Riko. “I really like you!” It all comes out in the space of about a second.  _ Wait… I just said that out loud… she must have heard. What do I do? _

Riko’s eyes are completely wide. Her entire body is frozen in place. It is almost like all her bodily functions have stopped working.

You stands up and runs back towards the school.  _ I can't believe I just did that. I just need to get away from her… how can I face her again after that?  _ She continues to run, not once looking back the entire run back to the building.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resuming right where the first chapter left off, You is running through the halls of the school after accidentally messing up her confession to Riko and saying it way too soon. 
> 
> How will she muster the courage to speak to her again and how will Riko react to this information? All will be answered in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I finally finished the second chapter. This took waaaaaay longer to complete than I thought and I am sorry about that. A mix of personal life things and going for Tier 1 in the Chika You Score Match that just occurred have eaten up all my free time recently.
> 
> Once again I have to give a massive shout out to xcamay as she helped with ideas for this chapter as well. Please go check her out on Tumblr if you get a chance.
> 
> Okay, that is everything I wanted to say, so I hope you enjoy.

You eventually comes to a stop outside the doors to the music room. She leans back against the door and collapses to the floor. Her breathing is heavy as she tries to regain her breath.  _ How did I mess it up that badly? Seriously… could it have gone any worse? Now she will think I am… I don’t know. _ She buries her face in her hands. _ Why couldn’t it ha- _ “Whaaaa-!”

Her thoughts are cut off as the door to the music room opens up, causing her to fall backward onto the floor. She is now staring up into the faces of Chika and Kanan. “Y-You-chan? What are you doing here?” Chika asks as she stares down at the girl underneath them. 

You jumps up and straightens herself out. “Um… n-nothing much…” Her cheeks are starting to redden a little.  _ What do I say? Do I tell them what happened? _ She takes a deep breath. “I um… I was just having a sit-down.” What was that? There’s no way they will buy that excuse.

“What are you doing here? Didn’t you go to ask Riko?” Kanan looks suspiciously at the girl in front of her. “Did you not do it?”

“Oh… um… that… I uh… I did go after her.”  _ How do I say this? Maybe I should just tell her what happened. _ She straightens up. “Well, I saw her on the way to the bus stop and called out to her. But I tripped up on the way over to see her, and then well… she came over and without thinking I blurted out that I liked her and she froze. I didn’t know what to do, so I just ran.” She sighs as she finishes talking. She looks at the other two girls, who are standing in disbelief at what they had just heard. “I know… I was stupid.”

“Hey, it is understandable that you were nervous You-chan.” Chika looks slightly at Kanan as she says this. “It is not an easy thing, telling someone that you like them. If something were to go wrong like that… I don't know how I would react.”

“I am surprised you were so nervous though You-chan,” Kanan says, her face was stricken with curiosity. “You have been in so many competitions with your diving, and you are never nervous about those.”

“Kanan-chan! This is completely different than a competition. It really isn't anywhere near as easy as preparing for that. When I-” Chika cuts herself off mid-sentence, suddenly remembering that they are not alone and that someone else is next to them. Her cheeks start to blush. “Anyway, You-chan you should talk to her. Don't give up just yet. Who knows what she might say, you haven't lost all your chances yet.”

“Th-Thanks Chika-chan!” You takes a deep breath.  _ She is right, I didn't even hear Riko’s response. _ You nods her head and looks at the two girls in front of her. “I will try to do it after practice tomorrow.”

“Good luck You-chan!” Chika says as the ashen-haired girl leaves the two alone and heads towards the bus stop.

*                 *                 *

The next day You finds herself blushing at any sight of Riko, all day her mind has been on how she is going to confront her later and what she is going to say. _ Do I apologise? No that wouldn't make sense… what else could I say? Why is this so difficult? _ Before she knew it, practice was already over. She knew she had messed up really badly, but she didn't care at this point.

“Chika-chan… Y-You-chan…” A voice called out to the two girls, what both looked up to see Riko walking over to them. “I… I am not going to be able to walk home today… I am going to practice our next song before I go home.”

“That's fine Riko-chan.” Chika smiles. “We will see you tomorrow.” As soon as she walks off, Chika turns to You. “Go on… now's your chance.”

“Y-Yeah…” You slowly stands up. _ I still don't know what I am going to say to her. _ She starts walking in the direction of the stairs taking a deep breath. She looks back over her shoulder at Chika and Kanan, who had now joined the orange haired girl. Both girls mouthed a  _ “Go on!” _ at her. She slowly descended the stairs, the encouragement did not fall on deaf ears, she felt a little more confidence as she strolled through the hallways to the entrance to the music room.

She hears music coming from the room and she freezes up. _ How do I do this? What do I say? Do I have to interrupt her? Maybe I should just wait till tomorrow. _ She steps backward and begins to turn around. Before she can though she feels a pair of hands on her shoulders. She turns her head round to see Chika and Kanan behind her. They push her towards the door.

You slides the door open and spots Riko inside. She takes a deep breath. “U-Um… H-Hi there…”

Riko looks up, spotting You she jumps, slamming her hands onto the keys. “Y-You-chan! What are y-you doing here?”

“Um… I… I… wrong door…” She turns to leave, but Riko had managed to stand up and sprint over to her. 

She grabbed You’s wrist and stopped her from leaving. “Y-Yesterday… what did you mean? Did you actually mean what you said?”

You felt the blood rushing to her cheeks. She turns back to face Riko. “U-Um… yes… I did… I do like you Riko-chan... I like you a lot.”  _ This is so embarrassing, what is she going to say? _

“You are such an idiot You-chan!” Riko releases her wrist and lets out a small giggle. “Why did you run? I didn’t get a chance to say that I like you too.”

You is the one to freeze up now.  _ Wait… did I hear her right? I couldn’t of… she couldn’t have said that she likes me back… unless… _ She looks up at Riko, who smiles back at her. “D-Did I hear that right?”

“Yes You-chan, you silly. I like you too!” Riko says back at her, taking her hand in hers.

You starts to laugh. _ I am so stupid.  _ She looks up at Riko, her eyes eventually falling on the girl’s own pair. “S-So… does this… make us… you know…”

“It depends,” Riko steps a little closer to You. “Do you want to?”

“Y-Yes… more than anything…” You’s cheeks are still bright red and she can feel a fuzzy feeling in them.  _ Wait… when did we get this close? _ Their faces are only a few inches apart. Her eyes dart down to look at the girl’s lips for a few seconds before darting back to her eyes.  _ What is this feeling… it is almost as if… as if I want to… _ She feels her heart starting to increase its pace. She leans slightly forward. Both girls tilt their heads to different sides. Her eyes slowly begin to shut. She can feel Riko’s breath on her lips. Slowly she leans forward again. She feels their lips touch slightly... and… CRASH.

Both girls jump back turning towards the source of the noise. The door was slid wide open and Chika was lying half inside the room half outside, rubbing her head. Kanan was outside shaking her head in her hands. None of the four was able to say anything. Chika picked herself up, slowly backed out and slid the door closed behind her.

You waits a good minute before finally speaking up. “A-Are you okay Riko-chan?” She turns to face the girl. Somehow her cheeks had gotten even redder.  _ That was so embarrassing...  had she been watching this entire time? _

“Yes… I am fine…” Riko walks over to the Piano and picks her bag up. “Shall we leave? We can get the bus back together.”

“Okay…” You takes a deep breath.  _ Okay… I am good now… I am going to have some harsh words for her later though. _ “Ready when you are.”

“Um… You-chan… can I ask a favor?” She shifts about, her gaze locks onto You’s hand. “Um… can we hold hands… i-it is quite late… so I doubt anyone will se-” 

You grabs her hand with her own, cutting her off mid-speech. “I want to too. Although… if we are going to date… then I don’t really mind if people see.” 

Rio blushes a little more upon hearing this. She tightens her grip on You’s hand. “Are you ready to leave then?”

“Yousoro!” You salutes with her other hand as they leave the room.

“I always forget how cute that is.” Riko giggles, squeezing her hand again as she does. “Come on let’s hurry.”

*                 *                 *

The bus journey home is relatively peaceful. They sit in their usual seats, their hands resting between their legs, fingers interlaced. Both girls rarely let their eyes wander from the other, neither wanting to look away from the other girl. As the bus nears Riko’s stop You turns to her. “You need to get off soon… don’t you…”

“Unfortunately yes, I will see you tomorrow though You-chan.” Riko reaches down and picks up her bag from the floor.

“Um… can we… can we try again?” You’s cheeks start to blush. “I mean… can we try kissing again… we shouldn’t be interrupted this time…”

Riko’s cheeks match You’s, but she slowly nods her head. Slowly she closes her eyes, waiting for You to make the first move.

Seeing this You leans forward.  _ Why is this making me s nervous? There is hardly anyone around, and no one can interrupt us...  _ she closes her own eyes and leans even closer… she feels their noses collide before anything else. _ I can’t believe I did that… that is the cliche thing that goes wrong.  _ She takes a deep breath.  _ I can do this. _ She leans back in, tilting her head a little this time. She feels Riko’s breath on her lips again and time seems to slow down for her. She continues to move slightly forward until… their lips touch. The feeling of their lips together is not like anything she had expected… or anything she had felt. She moves her hand up to cup Riko’s cheek.

Eventually the two part their lips, slowly opening their eyes as they do. All You can do is stare into the amber gems that are in front of her.  _ She is so beautiful. I feel so lucky at the moment. _ Both girls are so lost in each other’s eyes that the bus coming to a stop makes both girls jump.

“I… I will see you tomorrow You-chan,” Riko says standing up and squeezing past her. As she passes in front of her she bends down and gives You a kiss on the forehead.

  
“Goodbye Riko-chan.” You says, blushing at the kiss on the forehead. As she watches Riko walk off the bus, a smile forms on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you ever so much for making it to the end. I am really enjoying writing this fic and I definitely want to keep it up. I wanted to focus on YouRiko this chapter and really get everything kickstarted into gear. However, to all you ChiKanan fans, there will be more scenes coming up shortly, as well as more YouRiko.
> 
> Once again I am always looking to improve so please let me know any way that I can improve my writing and feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments. I will always read and reply to all of them, no matter how many, so please don't hesitate to hold back.
> 
> I do want to give another shoutout to xcamay as without her I would have definitely never made progress on either of these chapters anywhere near as quickly.
> 
> Thanks your reading and I hope to get part 3 out soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Riko have found out about their feelings for each other and have gotten together, the only problem, how they will let the rest of the school know. How will their first day at school go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter took me longer to get round to writing than I thought and I am sorry to anyone that was wanting to read it sooner. I had a lot going on the past few weeks but I should have plenty of time to write over the next few months. 
> 
> I am also going to make this series M rated as it allows me to write what I want, when I want and I am not restricted by the restrictions of no sex and stuff like that.
> 
> Now for the inevitable thank you to xcamay. She has been so helpful with this work and I am really glad to have her assisting with ideas throughout the entirety of this story. If you want more YouRiko in the downtime between my fics, please go check out her Tumblr as she has a few over there.
> 
> Right this went on way longer than I thought, so I will leave you to enjoy the chapter now.

You spends a lot longer preparing for school the next day. Suddenly she starts noticing hundreds of small imperfections with herself as she looks in the mirror. Her hair seems so messy, her clothes seem untidy, no matter where she looks, she just sees things wrong with her.  _ What will Riko think when she sees me like this? Do I always look like this?  _ She tries her best to straighten everything out but eventually, she has to leave or she will miss the bus.

*                 *                 *

You meets up with Riko at the gates to the school and they walked together through the gates and towards the classroom. She finds herself blushing a lot. When Riko sees this she giggles a little.

“Y-You-chan… you don't have to be so nervous.” She interlaces her fingers with You’s as they walk together, causing You to blush harder.

“I-Is this okay…” You looks down at their linked hands.  _ How is she so bold? I couldn't even move to initiate something like this while others are around.  _ “W-We are in public…”

“Of course it is okay…” She smiles back at You. “Don't feel nervous. I want people to see how lucky I am.” She squeezes You’s hand.

“O-Okay…” You feels, even more, blood rushing to her cheeks as she hears Riko’s compliment. She looks down at their hands and then to the people around them.  _ No one seems to be watching.  _ This fact makes You relax a little.

Seeing the other girl relax, Riko squeezes her hand again and leans in, planting a small kiss on her cheek. “See, everything is fine.” 

The two make their way to the classroom, hand in hand, You blushing the rest of the way.

*                 *                 *

You and Riko walk into practice after everyone else was already there. Dia immediately walks up to them and starts questioning them about why they are late. Chika ends up saving them by revealing that they had told each other about their feelings. As everyone else was reacting in their own way, Chika and Kanan were standing back, giggling. 

As practice went on, You and Riko were focusing on practice. Making sure they didn't get as distracted as You had been in the days prior. During the down time they sat together but nothing more. Holding hands in front of all their friends seems a little too much for them to handle at the moment.

After practice was over people started filtering from the roof until only Chika and Kanan were left atop it. They stand in silence for a little while before Chika finally breaks the ice. “I am glad everything worked out for them. It was… frustrating, knowing that both of them liked the other but not that the other liked them.”

“Are you okay though?” Kanan turns towards Chika. “They are your best friends… it is safe to say that you are probably not going to see them as much.”

“Of course I am. Just them being happy together is good enough for me. Even if we spend less time together as a trio, I will know that they are having a nice time.” She smiles a little, looking out over at the orange sky of the horizon.  _ I am really happy for the both of them. I am so glad that You-chan’s first partner is such a nice person. _ She turns back towards Kanan and leans forward, planting a small peck on her lips. “Plus, when it comes to it. I will just have more time to spend with you.”

The fact that Chika isn't upset at all makes Kanan relax a little, only to be caught off guard by the kiss and compliment. It makes her blush a little. “I am glad you are okay Chika-chan, and yes… we will have more time together. Do we… want to tell people about us yet?”

Chika stares back at the sunset when she hears Kanan’s question.  _ That is a good point. No one does know about us yet… but maybe now isn't the right time. It is right after You and Riko got announced…  _ “I think waiting for a little would be better… I don't want them to feel like we are trying to out do them, or something like that. For now, let's just meet up after school.”

“That is okay for now, but I doubt we can keep it for long.” Kanan takes Chika’s hand in her own, interlacing their fingers before spinning her so they are facing each other. “It would also feel wrong to keep our feelings from our friends.” Before Chika can reply, Kanan pulls them together and kisses her.

Chika quickly melts into the kiss. She wraps her arms around Kanan’s neck, allowing the kiss to deepen a little. She feels Kanan’s arms wrap around her waist and suddenly their tongues are dancing together in their mouths.

The kiss lasts a while but they eventually have to break apart, both girls needing to catch their breath. “I wasn't expecting that…” Chika said, her eyes completely fixed on the purple ones in front of her. She moves her hand to the back of Kanan’s head and starts running it through the long blue locks of hair.  _ I have never even done that before… wait has she? Was I bad? I hope I did okay…  _ “N-Not that I’m complaining…”

“I am not sure what came over me… you just… looked so pretty in the evening sun… it just felt right.” Kanan leans forward and gives Chika another quick kiss. “Was that your first?” She pauses a little before saying in a much quieter voice, “It was mine.”

Chika nods in response.  _ It was her first too? She seemed so good at it though… maybe… maybe it just seemed that way though. _ “Well um… do you want to try again?”

Kanan nods and their lips join once more.

*                 *                 *

You and Riko quickly discover that Chika is not joining them on their journey back. The bus arrives quickly and they get on. It is fairly empty compared to usual. You turns in her seat so that she can look at Riko. “Hey… um… let's hold hands again… it is really nice.”

Riko giggles at how You asked. “Silly You-chan, you don't need to ask, just do it.” She emphasizes this by taking You’s hand in hers. “Hey… do you want to spend a little time together... when we get to mine?”

“Of course I do!” She gives Riko’s hand a little squeeze. “How about we spend the evening on the beach? It is right next to your house so it will be fine right?”

“That sounds lovely You-chan!” Riko leans over and plants a quick kiss onto You’s cheek. “Do you want to stay over tonight? That way we can stay late on the beach.”

You feels blood rushing to her cheeks at this suggestion.  _ Stay over… sh-she doesn't mean… no, it is too soon for that… I am sure it will be like a sleepover or something…  _ “That sounds lovely… an evening… together… on the beach. I should let my mother know though.”

*                 *                 *

About thirty minutes later, and the two were now barefoot on the beach, their shoes and bags were left near the steps a few meters behind them. The sun was already starting to set over the horizon and so it was getting a little dark. 

“You-chan, it is so pretty out here. I am so glad you came up with this.” Riko says as she takes You’s hand in her own. “I wish we could be here forever.”

“It is almost as pretty as you,” You leans in and plants a kiss on Riko's lips.  _ She is so pretty right now. The evening sunlight is shining off her making her look like an angel.  _ You lets go of Riko's hand and walks towards the edge of the water. She steps beyond the border of the water so that her feet are just under the surface. “Come join me, the water feels really nice.”

Riko spends her time watching You in the water until she is called over. “O-Okay…” She comes to the edge and slowly puts one foot into the water. “Ah! I-It's cold. How can you just step into this so easily?”

You giggles at Riko’s reaction to the water. “I got used to the initial cold a while ago, you get used to it quickly. Here…” She reaches out a hand. “Hold onto me.”

Riko takes You’s hand, takes a deep breath and steps into the water. She shivers a little at first, but You being right next to her gives her the confidence to withstand it. “Thank you You-chan.”

“You are welcome Riko-chan!” You leans in and gives Riko a kiss on the lips. Unfortunately, she slips and sends them both into the shallow water below.

They both sit up in the water and look at each other. A few seconds later and both girls start laughing. You shifts her position so that the two are sitting side by side, their hips pretty much touching, feet pointing out to see. Riko leans her head against You’s shoulder. You puts her arm around You’s shoulder and her head falls to rest on top of Riko’s one.

Neither feels the need to say anything. They just sit there watching the sun set over the horizon. The water around them feels nice, it continues to roll in and out around them, the tide slowly coming in. Even though their clothes are soaked, neither girl cares. They just sit there in silence. There is a nice cool breeze that blows gently against them. If they weren’t so distracted it might even have been too cold for them.

It is only once it is actually dark out, that the girls finally move. You sits up, her arm retracting from around Riko. “Th-That was… beautiful… I… I think I will remember this moment for… for years.”

“Same, I am so glad I got to share this with you, You-chan.” She shivers a little, only just realized how cold it had gotten. “Let’s head indoors. I have some clean clothes you can wear and there should be plenty of places to dry our clothes.”

You nods her head in response and stands up, offering her hand for Riko. Riko takes it and You pulls her up. As soon as they are both on their feet, You pulls Riko into a kiss, accidentally kissing her nose due to the darkness.

Both girls giggle at this and Riko adjusts her position and manages to connect their lips. The kiss is brief and it leaves You wanting more.  _ I am addicted to her lips already… it always is… magical.  _ “Hey… do you… do you want to try…” She pauses mid-sentence unable to say it out loud.

Riko understands what You means, despite her not finishing. She nods her head a little and shifts her position on the sand. “I-If you want to You-chan… if you want to… then I want to.”

You shifts so that the two are positioned better, before she leans closer, her head tilting to the side, her eyes closing just as their lips connect. She places one hand in Riko’s hair, the other on the small of the girl’s back. Riko’s arms snake around her own neck. You pulls Riko toward her, their bodies becoming flush together. It is at this moment that Riko opens her mouth a little.  _ Um… this is it… isn't it… I hope I can get something right.  _ With that, she slips her tongue into Riko’s mouth.

You’s tongue starts exploring the unknown area, it is a new sensation and something about it is exciting her. The hand on Riko’s back slides itself under the bottom of her shirt and starts to run it up and down her spine. Their tongues start to dance together. You feels the arms around her neck, pull her closer, deepening the kiss. 

You’s heart is beating as though it is going to burst through her chest at any point. She feels Riko’s tongue push past hers and take control.  _ This feels weird… but in a good way…  _ Her hand in Riko’s hair starts running itself through it, feeling how soft it is. 

Eventually, Riko pulls away. Her eyes slowly open so that she can stare at the sapphires in front of her. “Y-You-chan…” It is all she can say as she is completely lost in the other girl's eyes.

You is unable to say anything at first, she just is completely lost in the moment.  _ That… was so… I don't even know the words to describe it. _ “R-Riko-chan…” It feels like hours pass before You opens her mouth again. “W-We should… probably go back…”

Riko giggles. “Yes… let's…” She steps away from You and straightens her clothes a little. Once she is done she takes You’s hand. The two walk back to Riko's house, their fingers interlaced together, hands swinging between the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I really hope you enjoyed. The next chapter will probably be focused mostly on the sleepover so there wont be much ChiKanan in there, if any. But who knows to be honest. I might change my mind so if you see something completely different then don't kill me for it. 
> 
> As I say at the end of everything, please leave me any feedback in the comments as I read and reply to every single one. Any advice on how I can improve is more than welcome and I am more than open to criticism. 
> 
> Once again, thank you to xcamay, she has made this work so much better than it would have been on my own.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riko takes You back to her place to stay the night, after they have their date on the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to get this up today as I wanted to publish something on my birthday, I have spent the last few hours working on this so I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Once again I want to thank xcamay as she continues to help out with ideas and proof reading.
> 
> Also I have decided to start uploading my fics to Tumblr as well, so if you prefer to read stuff there, or if you just want to follow me for some reason, my user name is the same as on here (I will have a link on my bio if you can't find it). Now that that shameluss plugging is out of the way, please enjoy the chapter.

By the time that the two find themselves standing outside Riko’s house, the sun has completely set. They open the door to find Riko's mother the other side, she has a look of worry on her face that turns into relief pretty quickly. “Riko, you’re back, you had me worried.” Her face suddenly shifts once again when she sees how wet the girl’s clothes are. “You two are soaked. What happened?”

“We went for a walk on the beach and on the way back we slipped into the water.” Riko looks at You as she says this. Both girls knowing that this isn’t the whole truth, but they don’t want to reveal that they are dating just yet.

Riko’s mother lets out a sigh as she hears this. “Honestly you two… you should be more careful. Well, I set up a bed on the floor for you to use. Go have a shower and bring me your wet clothes, I will hang them to dry.”

“Thank you mama,” Riko says as they remove their shoes and head up the stairs.

*                 *                 *

As they enter Riko's room she turns towards You. “Let me find you some pajamas You-chan, then you can go have a shower.” She heads over to a closet and opens it up. She rummages around for a little bit before she eventually finds a spare pair that she owns and pulls them out. “They might be a little pink… but I don't have anything else at the moment.”

“Don't worry, they seem just fine, thank you Riko-chan.” She takes the clothes and sets her bag down. “I will see you soon then, I will try not to take too long” She gives Riko a quick peck on the lips before she heads off towards the bathroom, gripping onto the pajamas tightly.

*                 *                 *

Once You was out of the shower she dried the water off of herself with one of the towels she found folded up in the bathroom. She couldn't help but stop for a moment after she was dry and straighten her hair out a bit in the mirror. Once she was satisfied she looked at least a little bit presentable, she turned towards the pajamas that Riko lent her. She tries to put the panties that she had on before first, but, unfortunately, it is still too wet to be comfortable to wear.  _ I guess I will have to borrow some of those as well, I should’ve asked when I was back in there. _ She picks up the pajamas and attempts to put them on. The top is a little tight on the chest area, but it is still comfortable to wear, other than that they fit just fine.  _ It helps that she is only a little taller than I am. _ She picks up the clothes she had been wearing before and heads back to Riko’s room. 

As she enters she sees Riko, who has already gotten changed into a pair of matching pajamas, sitting on the bed. “Ah, You-chan.” She jumps up, runs over and gives her a quick kiss. You feels her heart begin to speed up a little at how cute this small action is. “Give me your wet clothes, I will go and hang them up with mine.”

“Um… Riko-chan… can I borrow some underwear… mine are still a little wet.” She feels blood rushing to her cheeks as she says this.  _ This is really awkward to ask… I hope she won’t think I am weird or anything. _

“Yes… you can.” Riko’s cheeks quickly match the color of You’s cheeks. She points back over to the same closet that she had retrieved the pajamas from earlier. “Th-They are in the top drawer. Is there anything else?”

“No that is all… thank you.” You smiles as she hands the clothes she is holding over to Riko. Riko then turns and exits the room, leaving You standing there.  _ Right… I should get changed first...  _ You looks over to the closet, goes over to it and opens the drawer. Inside are pairs of folded panties and bras. She takes a pair of panties out, without properly looking at what might be in there.  _ I don’t want to invade her privacy. _ She removes her pajama bottoms slips the panties on and then gets redressed.

*                 *                 *

“I hope I didn’t leave you waiting too long You-chan.” The voice makes You jump at first, but she turns her head to see Riko in the doorway, she is still in her pajamas, but she has a towel wrapped around her head so that it keeps her hair tied up. She looks different like this, You is so used to seeing Riko with her hair down that anything else makes her do a double take that this is the same girl. She is still as beautiful as ever though.

You doesn’t get much of a chance to respond as Riko quickly walks over to You and brings their lips together. The kiss lasts a few seconds before Riko pulls away and sits down on the bed next to You. “Let’s get into bed, we can just talk for a little… or we can try to sleep if you want.”

You feels blood rushing to her cheeks.  _ We… We’re going to sleep in the same bed… _ Her heart begins to race. “T-Talking sounds nice.”

“Hold on then,” Riko starts unwrapping the towel, letting her hair spill out from the prison it had previously been trapped in. “Right… are you ready You-chan?”

Riko climbs across to the other side of the bed and pulls the covers back, climbing under them. You quickly does the same and they end up staring at each other. You’s heart begins to race a little as the two of them continue to look at each other. You shifts herself a little closer, as she does, she constantly feels her heart beginning to race faster and faster.

“Today was fun You-chan… I want to spend more time with you… I… I guess that was our first date.” Riko wanted to say something sooner, but the feeling of them lying in the same bed made it difficult to at first.

You feels her cheeks blush at Riko’s comment.  _ Date… I… I suppose it was… _ “I really enjoyed it too… watching the sunset with you… it was so pretty.” In her head, she adds  _ just like you.  _ She finds that her eyes have ended up staring right into Riko’s eyes.  _ I could lose myself in these all day, they are so pretty… they just seem to shine. _ “Shall we turn the light off? It might be best to do it now so we don’t fall asleep with the light on.”

“I will do it, don’t worry. I don’t want to make you get out of bed.” She sits up before You can protest and heads over to the light switch. While she is doing this You moves over to where Riko was just lying so that the girl doesn’t have to climb over her in the darkness. “Okay, I am turning the light off now.” 

You feels the covers getting dispersed as Riko climbs back into bed. Soon after she feels something brushing up against her. “R-Riko-chan?”

“What? You don’t want to cuddle You-chan?” Riko asks as she stops shuffling and straightens herself a little.

“I… I didn’t mean that... “ You is glad that they are in the darkness so that Riko can’t see the blush that is returning to her face. “I just wasn’t expecting it.” To prove that she wants to, she extends her arm and, after a bit of shuffling about, it finds it’s way under Riko’s neck. Riko then shifts closer to You and the two intertwine their legs so that they can be as close to each other as possible. Finally, You places her other hand on the small of Riko’s back, before planting a kiss on Riko’s forehead.

“This is so nice You-chan… I… I feel like I could stay here, in your arms, forever.” Riko comes to rest her head in the crook between You’s neck and shoulder, despite being a little taller than the ash gray-haired girl, it just felt a little more right for them to cuddle this way. “It feels so… safe…” Her voice was reduced to a whisper now and her eyes had slowly begun to close.

“It really does feel nice…” You’s voice was also a whisper as she tightens her grip on Riko for a second before releasing. _I knew cuddling was meant to feel nice… but I wasn’t expecting it to feel this nice. We seem to just fit together, perfectly…_ You is about to say something else but she hears Riko’s breathing has become a little heavier. _I guess she is asleep… she must've been exhausted._ _She looks so cute while she is asleep._

Gradually though You began to drift off to the land of sleep, joining the girl in her arms in the land of dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, it is always really nice to read any comments I get so please don't hesitate to leave one. I am also always open to criticism as I am constatly wanting to improve.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I am already working on the second chapter so hopefully there won't be too much of a delay between this part and the next. Please let me know what you thought, or if you have any advice to help me improve, by leaving a comment. I try to respond to every one that I get. Now I should probably just shut up and get back to writing. Thanks for reading!


End file.
